Rainy Day Man
by Koryl-Chan
Summary: YAOI! SongFic. Daisuke/? (I'm not telling) My frist Digimon fanfic ever! Daisuke thinks about the person that keeps appearing to help him.


**Typical Warning:** This story contains YAOI! For those of you who don't know what that means, it means shounen ai, gay love, male/male relationships, boy/boy relationships, male/male sex (or at least provocative situations), boy/boy love, and other stuff like that. Two guys in love with each other, peeps!

_____-----/~~~~~*****~~~~~\-----_____

**A/N:** Okay, I've owned this CD for like, four years now, and I *swear* that I have never heard this song before today. This is my second attempt at a song-fic ever, but I have the overwhelming desire to do this. After listening to it probably 50 times on repeat, it had already turned itself into a real-life vid-fic in my head, so I decided to make a FanFic out of it. Took me a good half-hour to figure which series to use. The song is 'Rainy Day Man', and it's off the American Sailor Moon CD, released by Dic. Emotional and pretty, and it has a good beat, too. Download it!

_____-----/~~~~~*****~~~~~\-----_____

**Disclaimer:** Digimon and its characters are not mine in any way. They belong to Toei, Saban, and the rest of the cool people who make them. The song 'Rainy Day Man' also doesn't belong to me (though I do own a legal copy), it belongs to Dic, EMI Records, and the lady who sings it who apparently doesn't have a name.

_____-----/~~~~~*****~~~~~\-----_____

**Title:** Rainy Day Man  
**Author:** Kirk Sabre (Yuuske007, SecondSabre) [secondsabre@dbzmail.com]  
**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Pairing:** Daisuke/? (Sore wa himitsu desu!), Daisuke+Wallace (for a little), Daisuke/Takeru (implied)  
**Warnings:** Umm... OOC? Sap! Huge amounts of sap, and a little fluff.  
**Rating:** PG-13, for implied sex  
**Archive:** FanFiction.net. And if you want it, take it. Just tell me where it's going, 'kay?

_____-----/~~~~~*****~~~~~\-----_____

_~~~  
Rainy Day Man...  
Rainy Day Man...  
Rainy Day Man...  
~~~_

I sat in my class again, day-dreaming. What do you expect me to be doing, studying? Pff, perish the thought. Okada-sensei was rambling on about Mathematics, one of my most despised subjects. The other one was English.

I don't know why I signed up to learn English. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I wanted to impress Wallace the next time I saw him. But no... instead I find out that I have no talent for languages whatsoever, and I have a crappy grade in a course that I didn't even have to take in the first place. Story of my life, right?

How much longer 'till Gym? I looked at the clock, and realized that I still had a good half-hour to sit here and be bored to death. Arghh...

I blinked as a paper ball bounced off the top of my head and landed on the desk in front of me. I glanced around at my classmates to try and discern who had thrown the offending projectile and saw Hikari and Takeru sitting next to each other, giggling and looking at me.

I glared at them in response, until Hikari mouthed, "Read it, baka," at me. I glanced down at it again, and smoothed the ball out on my desk. Hikari's neat penmanship clashed with Takeru's hastily scrawled Kanji, so it was easy to tell who was who.

**H:** Look at Dai-kun. He's spacing again.

**T:** He's like that every day. I guess this class just isn't his thing.

**H:** Like it's yours?

**T:** No way. But you'd think that with the amount of time Dai-kun spends with Ken-kun, he'd pick up a little bit.

**H:** You honestly think that they're gonna be studying together? They're always playing soccer.

**T:** Yea, I guess. Hey, Kari-chan, do you have a date for the dance yet?

**H:** No, not yet. No-one's asked me.

**T:** Well, do you wanna come with me, then?

**H:** I'd love to!

**T:** Great! Hey, Dai-kun, who are you going with?

**H:** Yea. Get yourself a boyfriend yet?

I read the last couple statements with a sense of detachment. _He's already moving in on Hikari?_

We had only broken up a week ago, and I was still really hurt. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go if he would be there. Takeru had meant a lot to me, although the feeling obviously wasn't mutual.

_~~~  
When I think about the first time  
Thought I found someone who cared for me  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
~~~_

I fell for Takeru quick and hard. After all the time we spent arguing over Hikari, it took him quite a while to realize that I liked her as a friend and nothing more. I was worried about her, and I didn't want her hanging around him, 'cause he really seemed like a creep at first.

Anyway, a little while after we finished all our business in the Digital World, I stayed over-night at Takeru's house. Well, I guess attraction got the better of me, and we ended up... y'know... doing stuff. Lust, attraction, a need for... something took hold of us both, and made me its willing prisoner while Takeru struggled to squeeze through the cracks.

We never did go out, per se, but we did have a relationship of sorts. Or I thought we did. I really liked him. I honestly did, so maybe I was blinding myself. When we were in the room together, people noticed. There was a tension, an energy in the air that was just so obvious, even though he made me promise not to tell anyone. No-one ever found out, I don't think. I guess to him it was just sex...

Yea, we did that, too. I guess that was the cornerstone of our whole relationship. And as long as we didn't try to bring feelings into it (Kami forbid) then it probably would have lasted for a very long time.

Unfortunately, I had to know if he felt the same way I did. I mentioned that I fell in love with him, right? Well, I guess that he didn't love me. As soon as I said it, you could see the conflict in his eyes. It's not like he was disgusted or anything, just... in turmoil.

He told me later that day that he couldn't. He couldn't love me. He didn't give a reason, and I didn't ask for one. We decided to break off the so-called "relationship", since it was going to start hurting us both.

I think that I handled it pretty well while I was actually on the phone. My voice didn't even crack once. And there was no way that he could tell that the tears welling up in my eyes were threatening to spill over. We said goodbye, and hung up... and then I let it go. I was a total wreck for a couple of hours. I was getting depressed, and I was sure that I'd never find love.

That's when he came along.

_~~~  
Rainy Day Man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
~~~_

I took a walk. You know how sometimes you feel like you're suffocating, and you *have* to get out of the room or the house? Yea, one of those moments. That's what I was in. I left the house. I didn't really know where I was going or anything. It was raining out, hard, but I really didn't care.

I wandered aimlessly for a little while, eventually ending up in Odaiba Park, soaked to the bone. Luckily for me, it wasn't really cold out, so I wasn't freezing... bully for me. I sat down on the first bench I came to, and let everything come crashing down again. In the middle of the park, in the pouring rain, I sat there crying.

I honestly didn't know what to do when he sat down beside me. Or when his hand came down on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. Hell, I was so starved for affection at that point, I probably would have responded that way to anyone.

His soft voice rode on the air currents, circling me and surrounding me until it was everywhere and I couldn't ignore it if I tried. "What's wrong, Daisuke?"

I don't think he was the least bit surprised when I spun around and buried my face in his chest, sobbing out everything that had happened. His arms circled me easily, wrapping me in a comforting embrace while I poured my heart and soul out.

After a while, I felt a lot better, and he walked me back to my place. Standing outside my door, I was suddenly really embarrassed, and didn't know what to say.

I managed to stutter out "Thanks...", but he held up a hand to make me stop talking.

"Don't mention it," he interjected. "It was my pleasure."

And then he turned around and walked away, a smile gracing his lips.

_~~~  
Rainy Day Man...  
Rainy Day Man...  
~~~_

He really helped me. He helped me to realize that it wasn't my fault, and that there was no-one to blame for it. I was grateful to him for that.

"Psssst!"

I turned and looked at Hikari again. She glanced very pointedly at the note in front of me, willing me to respond. Looking at the note again, I guess there was no harm in it.

'Nope, nothing yet,' I wrote, and handed it back to her. She scribbled something quickly, and handed it back to me.

**H:** Aww, poor Dai-chan. Anyone that you like?

**D:** Nope, not really.

**H:** What? Look at all the cute guys at school! You're sure you don't like *anyone*?

**D:** Yea, pretty much. Well, there is one person, but I don't think he's interested.

**H:** Really? Who?

I smiled to myself.

_~~~  
Ever since I can remember  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
Always been the one to see me through  
~~~_

Later that day, I lay on my bed, thinking about him again. It's strange, the way that he's always seemed to be there, even though we seemed so opposite. And when he helped me with Takeru... that wasn't the first time he's been there for me.

I remembered another time, not so long ago...

I sat huddled in the corner of the school computer lab, crying. The rain was still pouring down outside, and the occasional crack of thunder reverberated through the room.

"They all hate me! How am I supposed to be leader, if no-one even listens to me? We almost died today, and all because of me. Damn that Kaiser... How did he know we were going to be there? It's all my fault..."

I collapsed into another fit of tears, the sobs racking my body, until I heard someone coming. I tried so hard to stop the crying, but it just wouldn't. The last thing I wanted was for someone to see me like this...

"What's wrong, Daisuke? Why are you...? Oh no. Daisuke..."

He bent down and wrapped his arms around me, pressing my body tight to his. His hands slid through my hair, comforting and warm.

"Shh, Daisuke-kun. It'll be okay. Just calm down, it'll be okay. Shhh... Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" His gentle voice whispered in my ear, letting me siphon off his strength when I had none left.

I told him everything. What had happened, the looks that my team gave me, how I had almost gotten them killed. How everything seemed to go wrong whenever I planned anything. How the Kaiser always seemed to be in the way of anything we tried to do, there to trip us up.

He sat there with me, comforting me as much as possible. Finally, once I was finished my story, my tears had run out. I felt a lot better, just for telling someone.

He told me that he used to feel the same way too. He thought that everyone hated him, and that he would never be able to really accomplish anything. That he was the least important member of the Destined.

"Daisuke-chan," he said, "you're the leader because they made you the leader. You assumed the position because you're who everyone turned to in need. They will never regret their decision, and they'll never take it back. You really are the best choice."

"You actually think that?" I asked him. "What about Takeru? He could do it."

"Yes, I believe it. Takeru is the Keeper of Hope. He's supposed to be there for you, as your support. You're the Keeper of Courage. You're meant to lead the destined, if only because the Digital World recognizes that you should."

I looked into his eyes, and saw the honesty burning in those depths.

He ran his fingers through my hair again. "You gonna be okay now?"

I nodded mutely. At least he had given me something to think about.

"Good," he said, standing up. My eyes stayed riveted to him the whole time, watching him walk towards the door and stop just outside it. He turned back to me, his eyes sparkling again.

"And Daisuke? We all know you can do it. We believe in you." He smiled, and left me with a sense of peace with the world.

_~~~  
Rainy Day Man  
You're much more then a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
~~~_

It was funny how he always came around when I was sad. He was my shoulder to cry on, my pillar of confidence. So much more then a normal friend. But unless he found me, I never saw him. I wish...

I wish that I could just see him once, and actually talk to him. On normal terms. I wish that he would stay behind until once I was normal again, so we could just talk. Kami knows that I admire, and love and respect him.

But...

Ah well. I still had some preparing to do. Hikari and Takeru wanted me to go to the dance even if I don't have a date. They said that the rest of the Second Chosen will be there, and it wouldn't be the same without me there.

It's nice how we've all kept in contact, even though we haven't visited the Digital World as a team for almost a year. They said that Jyou-senpai, Mimi-senpai and Koushiro-senpai will be there too. They're all in town, and they managed to get them on the guest list. It'll be cool to catch up with them.

Jyou's in his last year of college, only a little bit away from finally becoming a doctor like he wanted. Mimi's back from America again, this time for a few months. She's studying fashion over there, and Miyako's psyched to see her again. Koushiro just finished giving a computer seminar over in Canada, so he's getting back here just in time.

Of course, I still hadn't figured out whether or not I was going. It would be nice to see everyone again, but I didn't have anyone, and I wasn't sure I wanted to be too close to Takeru.

A knock came from the front door. I waited a couple of seconds for the inevitable...

"I'LL GET IT!" my sister yelled, scrambling across the living room. She always thought that it would be Yamato-senpai, coming to confess his love for her. No-one had actually talked to Yamato-senpai for a few months, actually. Oh, he was still around, playing with his band, but nobody had done friend stuff with him.

"Oh, okay..." her muffled voice came through my door. "Yea, he's here. In his room. Just go in."

My ears perked at this. My friends usually called before they came over. Who would it be? Was it...?

_~~~  
Rainy Day Man...  
Rainy Day Man...  
Rainy Day Man...  
~~~_

A knock sounded on my door, and my heart stopped. It can't be him... no way.

The door opened, and a blond head was visible through the crack. I looked at it half in disbelief, and then in surprise and excitement.

"Ohayo, Daisuke-chan," the blond announced, smiling as he said it.

"Wallace-chan!" I jumped up off my bed and flung open the door, embracing my friend tightly. It wasn't who I was hoping, but it was just as good.

He laughed, muffled through my shoulder, and hugged me back. I hadn't seen Wallace for over a year, and it was so great to see him again.

I released him from my arms, and held him out at arms length to look at him. Never mind... make that to drool over him. He had gotten a nice build in the last year, the majority of his childhood slenderness falling away, leaving a solid body beneath. He was still slender, but you could see the muscles working beneath his frame, and his shoulders were broader.

I lifted up my hand to brush at his hair, glad that it hadn't changed. It was still golden and feather soft, like tufts of down. And his azure blue eyes, contrasting just barely with the tan he had gotten in the last year and a half. He smiled, looking at me too, and hugged me again.

"Man, Wallace, why are you here? When did you get here? *How* did you get here?"

He laughed again, the sound trickling down my spine like the touch of a ghost. His laugh felt like fur surrounding me, warm and soft against my skin, and I just wanted to stay wrapped in its embrace.

"One question at a time, Dai-chan."

"Okay. Umm, do you wanna come in?"

He nodded. "Sure."

He walked a couple steps into my room and I closed the door behind him. I leaned against it, and looked at him questioningly. "Now; why, when, and how?"

He laughed again. "Well, I'm here because I wanted to be, I got here a couple hours ago, and I got invited by Mimi-senpai."

I looked at him, somewhat puzzled. "Why would Mimi-senpai travel halfway across the US to find you and invite you here?"

He laughed. "Actually, we live pretty close. I moved a little while ago, and now I'm taking some university computer courses at the same university that she's at."

Oh... that made sense, I guess. Why hadn't Mimi told me that? Probably slipped her mind; that happened a lot with her. Well, it didn't really matter. I'd see her tomorrow night.

I looked down at the ground, a little embarrassed. "I'm really glad to see you again, Wallace."

I fell in love with Wallace when I met him, and the feelings were reciprocated. But we lived too far away. Neither one of us wanted to do a long-distance relationship with an ocean separating us. The feelings were still there, as well as the attraction. It made being around each other a little bit awkward at moments like this.

He looked at me, and I'm sure he saw the blush on my cheeks. He smiled again. "Yea, you too."

"Umm... so, you wanna stay the night?"

He laughed. "Nah, I'd better not. I promised Koushiro-senpai that I'd stay at his house, and he'd be pissed if I broke my promise."

I nodded. "Yea, knowing him, he'd hack your laptop next time you signed on."

He shuddered at the idea of the havoc Koushiro could wreak on his precious computer, and we both laughed. The ice had been broken. Score one for me.

I sat down on my bed, offering him the desk chair. "So, are you coming to the dance with the rest of us?"

He took the chair, sitting in it backwards and swiveling to face me. "Yea, Mimi told me about it, and was psyched about having me as her date."

I tried to keep the disappointment off my face, and failed. "Oh. So you're going as her date?"

He laughed again, and looked at me. "Nope. I told her that I was gonna stop pretending to be something I'm not. She would just have to find some cute straight Japanese boy to keep her company."

"Really? So that means you're free?"

He nodded. Y'know, in a situation like this, I really with that it could just be decided, with no interaction between the parties. Takes all the awkwardness out of the situation. But it was ritual, I guess. I had to ask before I would be accepted.

"Umm... Wallace-chan? Would you like to go with me?"

He jumped out of the chair. "I thought you'd never ask!" he exclaimed. "Yes, I'd love to!" He leaned over and kissed me, just a brief brush of lips. I was grinning. I had a date now. I guess that I was out of excuses to not go to the dance.

He looked at his watch. "Allright, babe. I should be over at Koushiro's, like, right now, so I'll call you tomorrow and we'll do something before the dance, okay?"

I nodded, and walked him to the door. I hugged him again in parting, and we said good-bye. Well, I should definitely have some fun at the dance now, I thought as I walked back to my room to pick out what I was gonna wear.

_~~~  
Always been the one to see me through  
~~~_

I stumbled out of the gym, where the dance was being held. It was soooo hot in there, and I was already wearing as little as decently possible. I don't know how some people did it. Packed into a solid mass of grinding bodies, surrounded by lights and music and sound, all in a building. Granted, a large building, but a large building with no air conditioning, just doors.

The cool night air washed across me, caressing me like a lover. The sweat on my forehead was taken down to a deliciously cold temperature as my body let go of all the excess warmth that had been building up.

Jun had helped me choose my outfit tonight. She said what I was planning on wearing was ridiculous, and that I should definitely try something else. I don't have Wallace's fashion sense, so I asked her to help me. And once she found out that I was going with Wallace, she chose this. I was wearing semi-loose black pleather pants, and a tight white tank-top. I know, it sounds slutty, but there were people in there wearing *far* less. If you think I'm dressed as jail bait, you've never been to one of my school dances.

I had been wearing a few more articles of clothing when I showed up, but there was no need for them now, and besides, it was *hot*, dammit!

Today had been great. Whenever I'm with Wallace, we always act like a couple on a honeymoon. Even on a casual outing, we still act like we're going out and are seriously into it. It's a comfort thing, I guess.

It had been good, the whole day. I'd told Wallace about him, my Rainy Day Man, and how he was always there. Wallace thought it was beyond cool, and that maybe the guy had a thing for me. He even got me to admit that I was starting to like him as something beyond just friendship, which he also thought was cool.

When he asked if he was going to be at the dance, I had frozen. I hadn't even considered that possibility. The idea that he could be here was almost frightening. Wallace finally laughed, and told me to go for it if I had the chance.

A couple hours before the dance, Wallace had walked me home, still holding my hand. At the door he turned and kissed me again... and I almost broke down. It's just so unfair that one of the people that I really love is so far away from me. I think we really would've had a chance, if it weren't for the stupid ocean that was in the way.

Maybe I'd talk to him about it next time I saw him.

_~~~  
Rainy Day Man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
~~~_

I stood on the covered cement, the rain making a curtain of water as it fell ran off the sides of the building. I was glad that the school had decided to put a sheltered area up outside. It meant that I wouldn't get soaked, at the very least.

The weather was so nice during the day, and then, just before I left, it started to pour. I had to beg a ride from Kaasan so I wouldn't look like a drowned rat when I showed up.

I gazed intently into the curtain of rain, as if it would give me the answers to all my problems. I don't know how long I was out there, but I didn't realize that I was starting to get cold until a pair of warm arms circled my waist. I tilted my head back to see who it was (already having a pretty good idea), and got kissed for my trouble.

"C'mon, babe. You have to dance with me to this one," he said, his voice a little rough from constantly shouting to be heard over the music.

I spun in his arms, so I was facing him. "Why this one, tenshi? Why not the last one, or the one after this? What makes this so special?"

He grinned. "Nothing, really. I just wanted you back in there, and a dance seemed like the best way. And the song just reminded me of you, somehow..."

The grin was now very close to devilish. I tilted my head and listened to the sounds coming out of the open door. The sounds of provocative moaning were coming from the sound system, accompanied by the ever present thump of bass. I blushed.

"Nothing like horny techno to remind you of your date, right?" he joked, the evil grin still on his face, contrasting badly with his angelic features (1). That's how he had gained his nick-name, Tenshi.

"So what are you saying?" I asked as I gently rocked against him, the fingers of the music working their way inside my body, controlling my movements. "That I'm easy?" The smile softened to his usual caring glance, and he opened his mouth to reply.

A fist came out of nowhere, hitting him solidly in the side of the head. His eyes dimmed for a second, experiencing first-hand that horrible feeling of non-existence that you get with a really good knock on the head. The feeling of temporary paralysis. His arms slipped from around my waist, and mine tightened to support him.

"Wallace!" I cried, struggling to hold him upright until he regained his senses. His eyes were moving again, and they were looking at me with such horror... no, looking past me.

"Dai!" he yelled. I caught the implication and ducked, feeling the wind from the last blow that had barely missed me. Wallace struggled away from me, to get some room, I guess.

As I let go of him and he staggered backwards a couple steps before spinning around to face the attacker. I did the same, turning to where the last fist had come from, before a foot caught me in the stomach so hard my vision swam..

I fell to my knees, desperately gasping to pull air back into my lungs. The world was still spinning around me, and I tried hard to make it stop. I concentrated hard to stop my body from panicking, and slowly drew in a long breath, before releasing it.

A foot smashed into my forehead, and everything go darker for a second. They had probably meant to hit me in the face, and had just mis-judged the aim. It was a solid enough hit, though.

I fell backwards, out through the curtain of water that had meant protection only a short time ago. I was soaked by the rain as soon as I hit the ground. Tilting my head up, I saw Wallace's anguished face.

"Daisuke!" he cried, before glancing to his left and blocking a punch from the aggressor. He drove his fingertips into the man's solar plexus, a knife hand technique. I was glad that I had taught him some Aikido when we first met. It looked like he had expanded on his knowledge.

The man grunted, and a couple yells came from his friends. "Fuckin' faggot!" "American scum!" "Hit this, pretty boy!"

The world was still hazy around the edges, and the continuous shower of rain was blurring everything together. Wallace was fighting, and fighting well, but he could only take a couple of them. There was no way he could take them all.

I wondered what they would do. Would they beat us bloody and leave us here? Or would they kill us? I didn't intend to find out.

I heard a pained yell from Wallace, and forced myself to focus again. One of the men had kicked him in the head, much the same as me, and he was falling backwards. His body hit the ground, and lay still.

I forced myself to get up, ignoring the waves of nausea that rolled through me. One hand planted, then I was up on one knee, and then...

A swirl of black obscured my vision for a moment, and then moved, as a leather trench coat moved in amongst the attackers, the person in it fighting them off relentlessly. I gasped. It was him...

_~~~  
Rainy Day Man  
You're much more then a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
~~~_

He moved amongst them swiftly, a punch here, a kick there, two quick successive blows to this person, and then a spinning back-hand to the other. His trench coat, the same one he'd been wearing when he came to comfort me about Takeru, swirled around him like it was alive.

I stood slowly, and walked towards Wallace to see if he was alright. When I got to his body, I nearly collapsed in relief. No blood. Nothing. I took his hand, and he squeezed it, re-assuring me that he was alright. He was conscious and alert, watching the unfolding action before him.

"Is that...?"

I knew it was a question from the way he said it, and I simply nodded in response. The attackers had run off, fleeing from the wrath of our... no, *my* protector. He turned towards us, the coat swirling around him again, and looked at us with questioning and worried eyes.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, as he strode towards us. He knelt down in front of me, his hand grazing where the shoe had connected with my head.

I nodded dumbly, mouth slightly agape, and he turned to look at Wallace, the same question on his lips.

"Yea, I'm fine," Wallace interjected, gently touching the side of his head where he was first punched. "I might have a bruise here later, but it's not bleeding or anything."

My protector nodded. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"Why were you here?" I asked. It was a stupid question, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

He smiled at me, gently. "I was watching you, Daisuke-kun. I couldn't just stand by and let it happen."

I was speechless. He had been watching me? Me? I suppose that I should have just accepted it and thanked him, but my mind was stuck on the idea of him keeping a vigil out for me.

Luckily, Wallace thanked him for the both of us. He smiled at me in response, and nodded at Wallace, before standing up and walking away again, just as easily as he had appeared.

I stared after him until Wallace squeezed my hand again. I looked at him, and saw him smiling at me. His smile was different this time, a knowing smile. One that said he knew what I was thinking.

"Go after him, Dai-chan."

"What?"

"Go after him. This might be your only chance. Let him know how you feel."

He stopped my questions with an upturned hand. "I'll be fine," he said. "I'll just go back inside, and no-one will be the wiser. *You* need to go after him. Don't argue with me."

I looked him in the eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes, and silently thanked him for convincing me to do this. I squeezed his hand a final time, and got up, running in the direction that my Rainy Day Man had gone.

_~~~  
Rainy Day Man...  
Rainy Day Man...  
~~~_

I caught up to him, soaked to the bone, and threw my arms around him. He was surprised for a few seconds, then hugged me back.

"Thank you... thank you for everything," I choked out. "for everything you've done, for everything you've helped me with. You've always been there for me, and I've never really thanked you."

He traced a hand down the side of my face. "You're welcome, Daisuke-kun."

I caught the hand as it drifted off my chin, and held it to my lips, kissing it. I looked up into his face, his deep eyes wide with surprise.

"Please don't go..." I said. "Please stay. I don't want you to go again. You always leave before I tell you the most important part. You're never there for the final confession." I couldn't tell if I was crying, or if it was just the rain trickling down my face. "Please, don't go this time. Come back with me, and just be with me... because... because I've fallen in love with you."

His drowning pool eyes looked at me like I was a completely different person. I saw a hundred different emotions flash through his eyes in the space of a few seconds, finally resting on a combination of tenderness and disbelief. As he continued to look at me, the disbelief melted away, leaving him gazing at me with a look that melted my heart.

"Really?" he asked, quietly.

I nodded, and ran my fingers through his hair, the drops of water in it reflecting like jewels beneath the streetlight. I pulled his head towards mine, brushing his lips against mine.

"I love you, Daisuke," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, Yamato," I replied, and kissed him again.

_~~~  
Rainy Day Man...  
Rainy Day Man...  
~~~_

  
_____-----/~~~~~*****~~~~~\-----_____

Whoo, finished it! Hah! Bet you all thought it was Taichi, didn't ya? My friends did. I don't have a real beta, so I have to claim responsibility for any and all mistakes. This is my first Digimon fic ever, so PLEASE REVIEW! *big watery Chibi-Chibi eyes* Criticism is okay too, just make sure you're constructive. Even flames are fine, but please try to be intelligent about it. (ie, 'U R SICK' is *not* a prime example of intelligence in a flame). Well, for such a short song, I certainly got a good size fic out of it, neh?

(1) Hey Erin! I had to include this quote. It was just... y'know, right. Don't hurt me... *cowers*


End file.
